


Date night

by LadyAbigail



Series: Tumblr prompts [42]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Date Night, F/M, missed date, mysterious date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: What happens if your date is late...or doesn't show up period?
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x disabled! reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, bucky barnes x you
Series: Tumblr prompts [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/749877
Kudos: 10





	Date night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Bucky Barnes story. I'm sorry if i didn't do him justice.

This was going to be the first date in months you've had with your boyfriend and you were excited. The plan was for dinner and a movie then come home to spend some quality alone time. You hated his job because it could take him away from you for months and you had zero idea on what he did. You knew it was for the government but you weren't really sure. 

As the hours counted down to your date time you grew anxious. It wasn't that you weren't prepared, you had showered, shaved, and planned your pain medication accordingly, you were scared that Bucky wouldn't show up because he would get called away for something with his job and have to cancel. Again. 

When the clock was near 8 there was still no sign of Bucky knocking at your door. Your anxiety was starting to surface. Bucky was going to bail you up. Again. You kept telling yourself that it was only a few minutes and that he would show up but when the digital clock changed to 9 you gave up. Bucky wasn’t coming. 

Fighting back tears you got up from the over-sized chair and went to turn off the lights in the living room. You felt like an idiot. You weren’t sure why you even bothered to get your hopes up. Right as you went to flip the switch for the last light there was a knock at your door. You had a feeling who it might be. Although the thought crossed your mind to neglect the door and just go to bed you knew you had to answer it. 

After walking across the room, and not managing to trip over anything, you opened the door to see Bucky there with a bundle of colorful flowers and a smile. 

“You’re late.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” Bucky told you as he handed you the flowers. Once they were in your hand you let him in. It was rude to let anybody just stand in an apartment hallway. “ I lost track of time. Natasha reminded me a little after 8 about our date. You can blame Steve for wanting to spare so damn late.”

“Oh sure blame Steve,” You chuckled softly as you smelled the flowers he had brought you. They were a variety bundle and smelled freshly picked. He knew that you loved the smell of fresh flowers.

When you heard Bucky close the front door you headed into the kitchen to get the flowers into a vase of water. He followed you and watched as you started to dig around for a vase. 

“So I have a surprise for you since I made us miss our dinner reservation,” Bucky flashed a smile at you as he crossed his arms before placing his shoulder against the door frame. 

“And just what exactly do you have in mind, Mr. Barnes?” You turned your head to look at Bucky. Even leaning against the frame  he took up the majority of the area. 

“ Trust me. I believe it will be something you will absolutely enjoy.”

Your interest was immediately piqued at Bucky’s words. There were quite a few places he could take you. After turning the faucet off, and setting the flower vase next to the sink you turned your head towards Bucky with a smile. 

“Lead the way, Mr. Barnes.” 


End file.
